


Wake up Stiles!

by YoruWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Tener una cita con Derek era todo lo que Stiles tenía en mente, solo era eso, unos tragos antes de tener que volver a casa con todos los cachorros para la cena, nadie diría que las cosas se podrían complicar con algo tan mundano, nadie diría que los problemas volvían a tener el apellido Argent y nadie diría que quizá el no pensar en ello era solo el primero de los muchos problemas que estaban teniendo."Por favor Stiles, necesito que te quedes"........................Si tuviera que ponerlo en una temporada sería entre finales de la 4 y principios de la 5.Pd: Boyd, Erik y Alisson estan vivos por lo que Isaac jamás se fue.





	1. I need stay

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, es un Two-shot asique nos leemos en la sigueinte parte :3

Stiles entre abrió los ojos sintiendose completamente desorientado. El primer pensamiento racional que tuvo después de ello fue que no sabía realmente como había llegado allí y que se si esforzaba siquiera un poco en recordar porque ya no estaba en su casa un sordido dolor de cabeza le nacía desde la nuca; para cuando logro abrir por completo los ojos se dio cuenta de algunas simples cosas como por ejemplo que no reconocía el lugar dónde estaba, quizá si hubiera un poco más de luz o si el piso dejara de moverse bajo él como lo estaba haciendo ahora todo sería más fácil.

Con dolor colocó ambas manos en el suelo para darse el pequeño impulso de poder sentarse, necesitaba recuperar terreno y lo mejor que podía hacer era investigar siquiera como había llegado allí ¿Acaso había sido secuestrado? eso era lo más probable y también lo era que la manada lo estuviera buscando, que Derek...mierda Derek, el poco color que había recuperado abandono por completo su rostro al recordar que iba a juntarse con Derek antes de que todo pasara y despertara allí, recordaba vagamente haber llegado a su Jeep por los últimos papeles que dejaría en la casa antes de ir a encontrarse con Derek en casa de su padre y el resto era completamente borroso, no recordaba si había logrado llegar con él o si había sido antes de siquiera encontrarse. Mierda.

Evitado un ataque de pánico intentó colocarse en pie aunque dejo la tarea en el mismo momento que un dolor sordido le atravesó todo el cuerpo, como si lo hubieran golpeado en reiteradas ocaciones antes de dejarlo caer al piso o como aquella vez que peleando contra un par de Omegas había terminado por ser estrellado contra un árbol quedando inconsciente por los primeros minutos después de aquello. Obligando a calmarse, sólo recogió un poco sus pies ante el frío que había para entrar en calor, ahora que podía apreciar un poco mejor dónde estaba se le hacía ligeramente familiar, como si hubiera estado allí antes sin realmente estarlo, como si aquello fuera algo que había visto antes aunque estaba seguro que no por sus sueños, aquello...

-Derek-

Despacio pero sólido fue el susurro que salió de sus labios, aquí habían torturado a Derek un par de veces y sabía que era parte de la familia de los Argent porque no había otro lugar tan bien equipado como este, podía sentir que todo su ser se tensaba ante el simple hecho de que alguno de ellos hubiera dado marcha atrás con la tregua y hubieran decidido vengarse de Derek secuestrando a su compañero pero el olor que percibía en el ambiente no era de ninguno de ellos -y a pesar de que Gerald lo había vuelto a amenazar, había sido el mismo Derek en su forma de lobo quien le había frenado cualquier otro tipo de comentario o acercamiento hacia su persona- quizá si hubiera entrenado un poco más con Derek este tipo de cosas podría, reconocer el olor sin problema pero es que el asunto fue que se había reclamado hace poco como compañeros y por ende algunos de los poderes de Derek se habían traspasado a Stieles por el vínculo pero apenas y los estaban descubriendo, por ahora sabía que tenía un mejor olfato y mejor audición aunque no tan buena como la de los hombres-lobo si era mucho mejor que la de un humano normal, también los golpes se curaban un poco más rápido pero no desaparecían por completo. Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar algún ruido delator pero nada venía, el no era un hombre-lobo ni nada parecido solo era un humano común y corriente con la chispa asique en realidad no era tan común pero no le quitaba que era completamente humano, si le cortabas aunque fuera un poco sangraría y se demoraría varios días en que el corte se fuera de su cuerpo.

-Bu-

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se acercó lo mejor que pudo a la pared pegandose completamente a ella, intentando casi mimetisarse para no ver lo que estaba al frente porque ahora entendía el hecho de no haber sentido olor o haber reconocido alguno de los multiples olores que estaban en el cuarto más que en sí, el de Alisson y Chris...

-Kate-dijo el nombre contrario casi como si quemara.

-La misma-dijo acercandose de a poco a él-No te ves tan sorprendido de verme, ya sabes...después de la última vez que nos vimos-

-Peter te había arrancado la garganta con las garras-fue toda la respuesta-¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?-Su pregunta en parte era por curiosidad y en parte porque quería hacer tiempo, necesitaba un poco de ceniza de montaña y quizá podría darle tiempo a que la manada llegara.

-Curiosidades de la vida Stiles, así como tu amiga fue inmune a la mordida yo fuí inmune a las garras-

-Y ahora resulta que Peter crea cosas sobrenaturales que nada tienen que ver con los lobos, es todo un exito, quizá para halloween vaya con él a que me transforme en algo genial para ir por dulces-ironisó-¿Y qué eres tú? Digo para no ir por allí solo diciendo que Peter hace banshees-

-Soy un jaguar-le dijo mostrando los colmillos-y tu querido Stiles eres un humano con la chispa, eso lo sé, te he estudiado por algún tiempo antes de acercarme, respondeme ¿Realmente crees que a Derek le importas? ambos sabemos que solo estás con él por que a su lobo le gustas pero ese lobo se equivoca, también le guste yo y todos sabemos en que acabo eso-

-Te aprovechaste de Derek, era solo un niño-

-No era un niño Stiles, teníamos sexo y aún no puedo entender como fue que creyó que una mujer varios años mayor se fijaría en el tanto para tener una "Relación" aunque no te mentiré Stiles, Derek era realmente un chico tierno, inexperto y tierno pero completamente estupido, Thalía sabía de mi y de lo que mi familía hacia por eso Derek mantuvo el secreto-se rió-quemar la mansión fue como un juego niños-

Si Stiles se había enojado alguna vez no era nada comparado con esto, podía sentir como el poder dentro de él jalaba en todas direcciones, intentaba no pensar en eso, solo concentrarse en la sensación que le daba Derek por el vinculo o la sensación de sentir los lazos de la manada, todos bien pero era injusto, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada asique antes de poder procesarlo se movió dejando que su puño se estrellara contra la mandibula de Kate quien no esperando el golpe se tambaleo un poco para atrás pero rápidamente agarro el brazo de Stiles doblando hasta que sintió el hueso romperse.

-Eres un humano Stiles-habló a su oído-te he estudiado bien y se que eres quien tiene la manada unida, posiblemente el único con el poder de mantener a todos con las garras adentro asique eso te convierte en especial-olfateo trás la oreja-y también eres el compañero de Derek, todo tu cuerpo apesta a él ¿Dejas que te folle Stiles?-preguntó riendo-¿Dejas que te abra y llene como la puta que eres?-se alejó de Stiles lanzandolo contra la pared haciendo que su espalda chocara con esta-no intentes buscar ceniza de montaña te revise por completo antes de dejarte aquí y también me asegure de que los betas te encuentren, quiero ver la cara de Derek cuando le arrebate lo que más ama en esta vida ¿Crees que lo soportara? yo creo que se hundira, Derek no merece ser feliz, primero Paige, ella realmente era una humana tonta, ella lo quiso a pesar de todo y murió al recibir la mordida ¿Por qué crees que no te convertió a ti cuando pudo? Tiene miedo Stiles, miedo de ti-colocó un dedo sobre el abdomen del chico e hizo crecer su garra rompiendo la camisa y la piel en el proceso-Dejemos un nuevo rastro de olor Stiles, quiero ver la desesperación de Derek al encontrarte aquí, posiblemente muerto ya, sino..quizá la diversión dure un poco más-se levantó y se fue de allí.

Stiles se apreto todo lo que pudo contra si mismo intentando que la sangre dejara de brotar que su brazo no doliera tanto como ahora pero estaba sintiendose mareado, Kate tenía razón en una sola cosa, era era humano aún por lo que aunque Derek le hubiera traspasado parte de sus poderes a través del vínculo eso no significaba nada en realidad, seguía tan humano como el día en que nació.

-Derek-dijo cerrando los ojos entregandose de a poco a la inconsciencia, nuevamente el nombre salió de sus labios esta vez sin siquiera ser verdaderamente consciente, solo..solo necesitaba descansar un poco antes de que la verdadera batalla empezara.

..................................

Scott terminó de arropar a Derek aun con el ceño fruncido, el más que nadie estaba completamente enojado con todo ¿Cómo era posible que secuestraran a Stiles frente a sus narices? Había decidido encontrarse antes con Stiles y Derek para discutir algunos puntos de la manda para los entrenamientos y terminar de archivar el caso de los duendes de hace algunas noches para así solo llegar a la mansión para la noche de cine que tendrían pero el plan había cambiado en cuanto sintió el olor a sangre a unos pocos metros de residencia Stilinski; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba corriendo junto con Derek al Jeep de Stiles sin que este diera alguna señal de que estaba presente, solo estaba el Jeep con la puerta del conductor abierta, las llaves en suelo y una preocupante mancha de Sangre que solo daba paso a más preocupaciones que respuestas, había intentado hablar con Derek después de eso pero este se había vuelto completamente animal, su lado reacional no respondió y el nuevamente alfa terminó transformado en un gran lobo negro con los ojos completamente rojos que dio paso a un aullido en busca de su manada y de su compañero.

-¿Qué tal todo?-

Scott se giró ligeramente para poder mirar casi de frente a la recién llegada y sólo negó con cansacio, estaba casi seguro que había envejecido un par de años con el reciente ejercicio.

-Del asco-respondió sincero-Isaac, Erika y Boyd no dejan de removerse inquietos en el piso de abajo, Liam esta manteniendose todo lo estable que puede, Peter por primera vez esta en silencio buscando información y pués...esperamos que Lydia no tenga ningún llamado de Banshee y quizá le querramos agregar el hecho de que tenemos a Derek sedado gracia a la ayuda de Deatón-le respondió apretando sus puños.

Cora solo asintió en silencio, ella misma había llegado al sentir el aullido de su hermano, su lobo había respondido ante el llamado y había corrido todo lo que sus piernas daban desde la mansión hasta donde Derek se encontraba; si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar la desesperación, ira y tristeza que emanaba Derek antes de que lograran dormirle porque en sí ese de allí no era Derek, era solo su parte animal intentando encontrar a su compañero y sabía que no descansaría hasta recuperarlo.

-Sabes que era lo mejor-dijo después de varios minutos en silencio-Ese no era mi hermano, solo era su lobo intentando llegar a Stiles de alguna manera, tampoco me agrada tener a Derek en este estado de inconsciencia porque se que podría ayudar pero ahora mismo-mordió sus labios-ahora mismo no es ayuda para nadie, no puede mantener el cambio y no puede mantener a su lobo a raya, el sabe algo que nosotros no Scott, algo se nos esta escapando de las manos y quizá Derek sea la única respuesta pero no estoy tan segura de que nos lo logre dar-

Scott la entendía, claro que lo hacía porque cuando Isaac le había lanzado el primer dardo Derek este se había lanzado en su contra completamente fuera de si y sí no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo Isaac estaría con una gran y fea mordida en alguna parte de su cuerpo cortecía de Derek.

-Lo sé-dijo al final cerrando los ojos-es solo que no puedo con esto, se suponía que nos juntaríamos antes a discutir el entrenamiento y los duendes de hace unas noches antes de empezar la noche de cine, Stiles debería estar seguro aquí-apretó sus manos abriendo sus ojos completamente rojos pero sin cambiar a su forma beta-siento el vinculo de Stiles, lo sentía alterado hace un rato y luego en calma, quizá esta incosciente y...joder-se levantó de la cama-iré a...necesito aire fresco-salió del cuarto casi corriendo.

La menor de los Hale simplemente se movió por la habitación hasta sentarse a un lado de su hermano, ahora que este dormía podía apreciar el ceño fruncido y la postura algo incomoda al no tener a Stiles, incluso inconsciente sabía que el humano no estaba entre ellos, quizá lo podía saber por su vinculo o quizá lo sabía porque así era Derek, preocupandose por todos antes de preocuparse por él.

-Joder Derek, te necesitamos para encontrar a Stiles asique ni se te ocurra dejar que tu lobo te domine, necesitamos que estes bien para él y para nosotros, Stiles te necesita, tu manda lo hace-le pidió-por favor Derek, yo se que tu sabes quien se lo llevo, de no haberlo sabido no te pondrías como lo hiciste, se que me escuchas, necesito un nombre Derek-mordió sus labios-no quiero entrar en tu mente, solo...-

-Kate-

Fue despacio, fue lento y más bien como una respiración que si no hubiera estado usando sus sentidos abría pasado desapercibido como un pequeño quejido; Cora abrió los ojos grande al final, cuando logro comprender porque el nombre en si la había descolocado y sus ojos brillaron en amarillo ante la comprensión de todo.

-Me las vas a pagar maldita perra-sin esperar nada más bajo corriendo a la sala, necesitaban un plan, iba a matar a esa hija de perra y nadie se lo impediría.

.............................

-Haber si entendí, ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes quien fue la persona que secuestro a Stiles y el hecho del porque Derek perdió completo control sobre si mismo fue porque el olor de Kate estaba en el Jeep?-

-Básicamente es eso-le dijo Cora a Peter-yo la conocí una vez de pequeña y a pesar de que el olor a cambiado Derek estaba seguro de que es ella-

-Derek esta drogado en el cuarto, dudo mucho que pueda responderte algo-

-Lo sé, pero lo dijo y tiene sentido porque seeme franco ¿Quién más querría llevarse a Stiles?-

-Pero aunque fuera ella yo la mate, el desgarre la garganta con las garras, es imposible que este viva-

-No lo es tanto-dijo Lydia después de haberse mantenido callada el tiempo que demoro Cora en explicar todo lo que había logrado recolectar-Recuerda que a mi también me mordiste y me arañaste-le miró-No solo no estoy muerta con la cantidad de heridas que tenía en el cuerpo cuando me encontraron, sino que soy un Banshee algo completamente ageno a lo que son los hombres lobo ¿No lo crees?-

-Pero aún así, no es..-

-Mi padre conoció a un lobo que fue transformado por un arañazo demasiado profundo-hablo Chris esta vez-no es algo imposible solo es algo raro-mordió sus labios.

-Voy a matar a esa perra con mis propias garras-dijo Cora dejando relucir el amarillo de sus ojos.

-Ella aún es mi tía-dijo Alisson haciendo una mueca-ella...-miró a su padre en busca de ayuda.

-Ella ya no es mi hermana, mi hermana murió frente a nosotros hace varios años ya, Peter la mató y con eso pago pate del daño que hizo al quemar esto-refiriendose a la mansión-lo que sea que este afuera  y que tenga a Stiles no es mi hermana, quizá tenga su cara y sea igual a ella pero Kate Argent esta muerta, ella es solo un nuevo enemigo que debemos eliminar si quieres a Beacon Hills libre de criaturas sobrenatural-dijo obviando a la manada.

Scott solo apretó la mano de Alisson entre las suyas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo y armar un plan, el vínculo con Stiles no esta fuera de Beacon Hills lo que reduce bastante las posibilidades, también debemos tener en cuenta que cuando dejemos de drogar a Derek vamos a tener un Alpha inestable demasiado demandado por su lobo y posiblemente ni siquiera mantenga su forma humana y por último pero no menos importante, debemos tener en cuenta que si es Kate quien le tiene debemos estar preparados para lo peor, se que Stiles es fuerte y que gracias a que Derek le marcó como compañero tiene alguno de los poderes que nosotros tenemos pero sigue siendo humano y por ende es débil-hizo mueca ante sus palabras-asique posiblemente en esta misión debamos poner la seguradad de Stiles por sobre la de nosotros y el olor que encontre no es como de Lydia, no es una banshee asique debemos estar preparados también para enfrentarnos a otro tipo de criatura, no un lobo, algo más-terminó.

El silencio reino por los siguientes minutos, estaba claro que harían hasta lo imposible por rescatar  a Stiles sano y salvo porque si Derek estaba así solo con Stiles secuestrado, no querían ni saber que pasaría si llegara a morir.

-Entonces debemos centrarnos en buscar donde lo tiene-dijo Isaac demasiado incomodo con el silencio-Stiles huele a manada, todos nos encargamos de marcarlo con nuestro olor antes de que desapareciera y el olor de Derek es el mas fuerte de todos, por mucho que se lo hayan llevado debe haber un pequeño rastro y si es un ser sobrenatural debe afectarle las protecciones en igual medida que a nosotros por lo que es probable que no pueda enmascarar el olor o no por completo.

-Isaac tiene razón, debería ser fácil entonces y los únicos lugares de puedes hacer gritar a alguien sin que se enteren se reducen a 3-habló Lydia con una vitalidad no vista hace unos minutos-Tenemos la bobeda de los Hale, es espaciosa y tiene varias entradas aunque todas selladas y solo se puede entrar una vez conoces la clave, también tenemos el bosque, por debajo estan los tuneles y es realmente fácil poder perderse en ellos o insonorizar la mayoría de los lugar-miró a Chris-también esta su casa, el sotano de su casa-

-¿Estás insinuando que lo tenemos nosotros?-

-Claro que no-dijo mirando a Alisson esta vez-simplemente sería realmente fácil hacer algo así, piensen, nadie pensaría que estan ocupando su propia casa para mantener a alguien en el sotano, conozco a Stiles asique lo más probable es lo tengan drogado o con la boca cerrada, también esta el hecho de que Alisson pasa casi todo el día aquí y tu estás gran parte del día aquí con los entrenamientos y luego vas con Sheriff por algunas cosas asique realmente ustedes solo llegan a dormir-

-Entonces solo nos queda averiguar los primeros dos lugares, podemos dividirnos en dos grupos y revisar el lugar con mayor rapidez si no esta en ninguno de ellos nos juntamos aquí e iremos todos-hablo Scott-llamaré a Deaton para que este listo en caso de que le necesitemos-miró a todos-Necesito que dos de ustedes se queden aquí, asique Lydia y Erika se quedaran, en caso de cualquier cosa aullaremos para comunicarnos un mensaje de texto, tenemos el sónido si estamos en problemas, seremos rápidos, mantengan sus sentidos despiertos en todo momento-Se levantó del sillón-Chris liderará el primer grupo, irás con Boyd, Jackson y Malía, ustedes irán a los tuneles, revisen todo, yo iré con Peter, Cora, Alisson y Isaac a la bobeda, nos vemos aquí mismo dentro de 4 horas-miró a Lydia-si Derek despierta antes aun queda una inyección en el cajón, deben tener cuidado-miró al resto-ahora vamos-salió por la puerta corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban, tenían que apurarse.

 

...............

Derek se movió ligeramente en la cama dejando escapar un débil quejido, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y a su lobo tan aturdido como se encontraba él en ese momento ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Recordaba perfectamente haber perdido el control cuando había sentido el aroma de Stiles en el Jeep y el no estaba, incluso estaba seguro de que podría haberse quedado solo en su forma beta sino hubiera captado el segundo olor, el olor a la persona que le había arruinado por completo la vida; quizá por eso cuando el olor de Kate se mezclo con el de Stiles había perdido por completo lo poco de huminidad de que le quedaba y le había dado el mando a su lobo, había sedido a los instintos primitivos y solo quería cazar a su presa, cazar y despedazarla miembro por miembro.

-Derek-

Movió ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a la persona que le hablaba aun sin abrir los ojos del todo, se sentía mareado y sea lo qe sea que le hayan dado estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en darle ganas de vomitar.

-Cora-llamó a su hermana al fin, cuando logro controlar sus nauseas al máximo.

-Hey-le sonrió-tenemos buenas noticias, encontramos donde tienen a Stiles y partiremos en media hora más, necesitamos que te recuperes y además eres el único que puede encontrar a Kate, solo tu tienes su olor-

-¿Cómo sabes...?-

-Me lo dijiste hace un rato, cuando te  pregunte por ella, solo tienes que controlarte un poco más, si Deaton no nos hubiera dado el dardo posiblemente Isaac y todos nosotros estariamos muy heridos para salvar a Stiles-

-¿Ataque a Isaac?-abrió por completo los ojos y se sentó en la cama con rapidez aunque arrepintió en el mismo momento que las nauseas volvieron a subir.

-Estuviste a punto, cambiaste a tu forma de lobo, corriste varios kilometros en dirección al olor de Stiles asique suponemos que en tu forma de lobo eres capaz de encontrarlo más rápido, nosotros llamamos a Deaton y Isaac te lanzó el dardo, tu incluso te lanzaste a morderlo después de ello y Scott tuvo que contenerte hasta que hizo efecto-hizo mueca-vamos a encontrarlo Derek-

Derek asintió, de eso estaba seguro, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, matar a la perra de Kate y esta vez encargarse de que no volviera a la vida de ninguna forma posible.


	2. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha quedado un poco triste asique espero que tengan un pañuelo a mano, de todos modos no se preocupen
> 
> Happy End! <3

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos estaba completamente helado, quizá ahora no encontraba que hubiera sido una muy buena elección el hacer salido tan desabrigado de la casa pero en su defensa el solo había pensado ir a casa de su padre a dejar unos papeles y volvería luego a casa, también estaba el hecho de que si tenía mucho frío estaba seguro que Derek le llevaría en el Camaro o le prestaría su chaqueta, nada del otro mundo en realidad.

Quizá debió haberle hecho caso a esa pequeña molestia con la que despertó esa mañana, haberle dicho a alguien de la manada que no se había sentido muy bien, que tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se levanto y que necesitaban cuidarse las espaldas más que nunca. Cerró los ojos un momento intentando no llorar aunque en este momento ya le era imposible, le pulsaba el brazo, estaba tiritando de frío y estaba seguro que no era lo único que tenía roto, quizá las costillas también las tenía rotas, quizá el iba a morir de inhibición porque estaba seguro de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin provar bocado alguno. Soltó un suspiro antes de que un ataque de pánico se hiciera presente, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, no podía flaquear ahora, no podía hacerlo y mostrar su débilidad y miedo, porque si, Stiles Stilinski tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a sus amigos, de no volver a salir de allí, de no ver a su padre.

-Hey Stiles-

Abrió los ojos con enojo y asquio, había estado tan bien hasta que ella había vuelto a aparecer, no quería siquiera tener que dirigirle la palabra pero no podía seguir con eso, debía defenderse.

-¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Has perdido las esperanzas de que vengan a buscarme? ellos no son tan estupidos para venir solos, menos si Derek a logrado reconocerte-

-Ellos van a venir Stiles, van a venir por ti, se han dado cuenta donde estás y vendrán-se rió-Derek va a terminar perdiendo toda su humanida por ti Stiles, al parecer ninguno de los dos ha leído por completo el termino de compañeros, si ambos son hombres-lobo el compañero que quede vivo puede seguir su vida sin problema aunque jamás volverá a tener una pareja y deberá engañar a su lobo a base de sexo para que no extrañe el olor pero con los humanos-se acercó a Stiles dejando las cuerdas caer y un trapo también-Si el hombre lobo muere, el humano pierde los "Dones" otorgados y pierde el control en las noches de luna llena pero si es el humano quien muere-su sonrisa se hizo más grande-el hombre lobo pierde por completo su humanidad y su lobo pierde por completo la razón, se convierten en omegas y en lobos completos, animales que solo se mueven por deseos-

Stiles mordió sus labios ante tal afirmación, él si había leído esa parte, se había enterado de todo antes de siquiera saber que Derek era su compañero, esa había sido una de las primeras cosas que le había salido cuando buscaba ayuda para Scott.

-Tu intención jamás fue soltarme-dijo al fin-tampoco herirme lo suficiente para que Derek me vea morir ante sus ojos, lo tuyo va más allá, tu planeas matarme-alzó la vista hasta posar sus ojos contra los de Kate-quieres ver el sufrimiento de Derek cuando muera, esta es una maldita trampa-dijo al fin comprendiendo todo-si derek no viene me tendrás aquí unos días hasta que sepan que estoy aquí y deberas moverte sola-

-Eres demasiado inteligente, incluso para tí-tomo las cuerdas-asique es simple, te voy a tener como el trofeo que Derek no lograra jamás alcanzar-

-Eres realmente una perra-fue su respuesta.

Stiles lo estuvo pensando, tenía aproximadamente 10 segundos para levatarse y correr por su vida, ya había estudiado por completo la habitación y si tenía suerte lograría cerrar la puerta antes de que Kate lograra hacer algo que pusiera su vida aun en más peligro. Contó mentalemente hasta tres para mover su mano buena y empujar a Kate lejos de él con ayuda de su chispa, solo tenía 8 segundos ahora asique se levantó a tropezones corriendo directo a la puerta, estaba a tan pocos metros de ella que casi la sintió entre sus dedos cuando Kate le sujeto por el cuello y estrelló todo su cuerpo contra el piso, sintió sus maltratadas costillas protestar ante el peso extra que se estaba posando sobre ellas y sintió su cabeza arrastrarse contra el piso, posiblemente tendría la peor de las quemaduras en la historia de las quemaduras pero no había valido la pena, lo supo en cuanto sintió sus manos ser atadas firmemente trás su espalda en un angulo que a su brazo quebrado le hacía latir con fuerza.

-Eres bueno Stiles, me descuide solo un poco y me lanzaste por los aires, tu chispa es más complicada de lo que había pensado asique aquí estamos-terminó de atarle bien las manos-no más movimientos de manos-tomo el paño y con fuerza lo ató a modo de mordaza-no más canticos que podrían hacer algo más que mandarme a volar por los aires-se levantó de encima de él y le tomo del cabello-eres mio Stiles y te diré un pequeño secreto-dejo relucir sus ojos verdes-mis presas jamás salen con vida-lo arrojo a una esquina.

...................

Cuándo el cuerpo al fin logro responderle por completo estaba demasiado ansioso por cazar a Kate que no podía mantener su propio lobo dentro y controlado -aunque la verdad eso le impotaba demasiado poco-no podía perder más tiempo cuando iban a rescatar a Stiles; tanto su lobo como él lo necesitaban tanto que estaba seguro que podría volver a perder su humanidad si algo malo le ocurría.

-Estás ansioso-le dijo Cora, al final había decidido quedarse con su hermano hasta que este se sintiera mejor-tu lobo burbujea con jubilo y el mio quiere responder ante ello-le miró-¿irás en tu forma beta o te transformaras en lobo?-

-Transformado, es la única forma de reconocer bien el olor de Kate-

-Ella no se moverá si nos dejo todas esas pistas para llegar a ella-

-No lo hará, pero conozco a Kate, ella esta tramando algo tremendo con Stiles, puedo sentirlo asique no quiero correr el riesgo, se que es absurdo pero..-mordió sus labios moviendo ligeramente sus cejas.

-Hermano, sabes que te amo y todo pero tu movimientos de ceja no me dicen nada, el es quien logra hablar contigo así, yo necesito más palabras si no es mucho pedir-le dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no uno de esos que diría Stiles "Paso de ti" sino de uno verdaderamente malo-cerró los ojos-tuve ese presentimiento antes de que Kate quemara la casa pero no le hice caso porque había discutido con Laura esa mañana, este es parecido pero quema en el vínculo con Stiles-

Cora se quedo en silencio, ella conocía que los malos presentimientos de su hermano por lo general venían con una pesadilla y un aviso de parte de Stiles y todo eso de la chispa y algo de emisario que le decía Deaton, pero ahora...

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Derek sacandola de sus pensamientos-vamos a recuperar a Stiles.

Ambos Hale bajaron hasta donde se encontraban todos y formaron una pequeña línea antes de salir, no irían por grupos pero si habían equipos en caso de que necesitaran escapar, por ahora el objetivo era fácil _'Matar a Kate y rescatar a Stiles antes que nada'_ iban a poner la seguridad del humano antes de la de cualquiera de ellos porque cuando volvieran a la mansión Deaton y Melissa les estarían esperando para sanar sus heridas, no pelearian jamás solos y si las cosas se complicaban demasiado lanzarían una bomba de aconito cuando tuvieran que escapar.

Lydia fue la última en salir en dirección a los autos, no podían dejar de sentir la incomodidad en su cuerpo, ahora mismo ella también tenía ese presentimiento, como si no pudieran llevarse a Stiles entero, no podía ser verdad, su "Lado Banshee" presentía algo que quizá todos hicieran pero que nadie quería decir.

**_Stiles dejaría de ser humano para cuando acabara la noche._ **

**_......................_ **

Stiles abrió los ojos desorientado una vez más, a esa maldita se le estaba haciendo costumbre el tenerle incosnciente o quizá solo se había vuelto un excelente saco de Box, desde que le había vuelto a llevar al cuarto lo había noqueado con mucha facilidad y ahora mismo se encontraba de pie solo por sus brazos, estaba seguro que ya no los tenía y podía jurar que hormigueaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo el brazo que tenía quebrado y que a estas alturas ya daba por perdido en un yeso los siguientes meses si esque lograba salir con vida de allí.

Podía observar por el rabillo del ojo como el cuarto estaba un poco más iluminado que antes de desmayarse y supuso que Kate había terminado de prender todas las luces, no sabía muy bien porque todo estaba en silencio pero supuso que había -nuevamente- despertado antes de que todo empezara. Alzo la vista y vio las amarras, si las ponía un poco a la luz podía ver los destellos morados asique solo un humano podría sacarlo de allí sino quería que sus compañeros se quemaran las manos, tampoco podía decir algún cantico para ayudar a sus amigos, su boca seguía sellada y al parecer era todo lo que podría hacer, iba a lucir como un trofeo al que ninguno podría acceder; quizo reír un poco por lo miserable que se estaba convirtiendo su vida en las horas que llevaba allí pero su cabeza punsaba demasiado como para siquiera intentarlo, algunos pensamientos se cruzaban con otros ¿podría ver a Derek aunque fuera un momento más? necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, necesitaba aun terminar tantas cosas, no quería dejar a su padre solo asique le pediría a su manada que cuidara de él, a Melissa que cuidara su dieta y otras cosas, a todos que cuidaran de Derek.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento, el no era nadie importante, hasta hace un par de años era solo un estudiante ordinario que no hacía nada por ser popular y tenía a un mejor amigo con problemas de asma, el mismo tenía ataques de pánico y TDAH, quizá no era lo mejor pero lo amaba, amaba tener un mejor amigo con el cual pudiera hablar de todo y a la vez de nada, amaba su vida tranquila, meterse en problemas y estar bajo la protección de su padre y de Melissa, eso era todo lo que necesitaba hasta que mordieron a Scott y las cosas se empezaron a complicar, comenzaron a complicarse de una forma que no podía ser normal, las criaturas de cuentos eran verdad, los hombres lobos existían y joder que eran algo raro, no aterradores para él pero si raro, darse cuenta que su pueblo era casi un iman de criaturas sobrenaturales por culpa del Nemeton era realmente malo. Pero todo aquello también le dio paso a una manada, a una muy querida y grade manada, una no muy funcional en un principio pero que hacía hasta lo imposible por funcionar, que ahora que todos sabían que realmente podían confiar uno en el otro las cosas habían aprendido a funcionar de tal manera que estaba seguro que era como lo hacía la manada de Derek antes del incendio porque escucho a Cora una vez decirlo.

El quería vivir.

-¿Escuchas eso pequeño Stiles?-preguntó Kate ganandose trás él obligandole a poner su cabeza derecha-ellos vienen por ti, son varios pasos, todos juntos, quizá pueda divertirme aún más contigo-enterro levemente sus delgadas uñas en el abdomen del chico dejando que saliera un poco más de sangre-Hola Derek ¿Me extrañaste?-

Los ojos de Derek se volvieron rojos en cuanto vio a Stiles, ni siquiera le importo lo que Kate le estaba diciendo, ni siquiera le importaría le atacara pero estaba atacando a Stiles, podía ver claramente que todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, que sangraba y que el golpe que le habían dado para poder secuestrarlo apenas y había parado de sangrar.

-Sueltalo Kate, es a mi a quien quieres, me entregaré a ti pero dejalo a él, no te ha hecho nada-

-Tentadora tu oferta Derek-olfateó el cuello de Stiles-volver a los viejos tiempos cuando te mantenías detrás de mi con tu cola en alto para cualquier muestra de afecto que te pudiera dar pero no ¿Sabes? tengo curiocidad por lo que Peter logra hacer, si él muerde a alguien no saldrá un hombre lobo, ya tenemos a la Banshee y a mi como un jaguar-se alejó un poco de Stiles-asique ¿En que se convertira si lo muerdo yo?-

 

-No te atrevas-rugió Derek-no te atrevas a mover ningún músculo o te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes-Se agachó lo suficiente para moder con fuerza el abdomen de Stiles justo bajo sus costillas-Sorprendenos Stiles ¿En que te convertiras tú?-

Stiles soltó un grito ahogado ante el mordisco, joder que dolía ¿Cómo es que sus amigos habían aceptado la mordida y estaban orgullosa de siquiera portarla? dolía como el infierno ¿Acaso ser masoquista era un requisito para ser hombre lobo? Apenas y podía tragar algo de saliva demasiado ocupado en intentar respirar, le dolía el costado, le dolían las manos, le dolía el pecho, le dolía todo, si tan solo tuviera su boca libre pataría a esa perra ahora mismo.

-¡Stiles!-gritó/rugió Scott y todos se pusieron en marcha, solo era Kate contra todos ellos pero es que donde estaban era un verdadero laberinto para quien no conocía el lugar ¿Era posible acabar con ella? eran 11 contra 1 y no podía cogerla por la espalda joder-Derek liderara el grupo, Peter y Lydia vengan aquí ahora mismo, el resto corran trás ella-

Lydia miró al resto irse y se acercó casi corriendo donde Scott, tenían que sacar a Stiles de allí y moverlo lejos, tenían que ir con un doctor, que tratara sus heridas.

-Te voy a tomar en brazos Lydia y vas a sacarle las amarras a Stiles, tienen aconito y nosotros no podremos sacarlo, Peter va a sujetar el cuerpo de Stiles y lo va a depositar en el suelo, despacio, no vamos a moverlo más de lo necesario-

Peter saco el paño de la boca de Stiles y lo lanzó lejos, sin esperar a que Lydia empezara a trabajar coloco ambas manos a los costados de Stiles absorviendo el dolor.

-Hey Stiles ¿Me extrañaste?-le preguntó Peter intentando bromear, odiaba el ruido pero odiaba que Stiles estuviera en silencio tanto tiempo.

-Más quisieras-le dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa-¿Cómo me encontraron?-

-Derek tenía el olor de Kate, ella nos trajo a tí, sabemos que es una trampa-le dijo-pero nuestra misión es ponerte a salvo-

Lydia terminó de soltar las manos de Stiles y suspiró más calmada cuando no lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor, bien, eso significaba que Peter estaba siendo algo util en estos momentos.

-Si querías tener a la manada junta y preocupada por ti hubieras esperado un poco más y hubieramos hecho la noche de cine-le reprocho-podríamos haber tenido palomitas y nada de sangre real ¿Sabes?-

-Eso no tendría nada de agradable entonces-se rió recargandose en pecho de Peter, no podía moverse mucho-se que lo sientes Lyds-miró a Scott-Vas a cuidar a mi papá y a Derek ¿sí?-

-No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, vamos a salir de esta, vas a recuperarte y luego nos vas a patear el culo a todos nosotros por no ser tan rápidos-

-No quiero la mordida Scott-le dijo a su amigo-se que puedes hacerlo de todas maneras y posiblemente me vuelva un hombre lobo como ustedes pero puede que no, no tengo fuerzas para siquiera estar bien, me cuesta respirar y solo con un pequeño olfato tuyo sabes que apesto a muerte, se que a Lydia le quema la garganta por no gritar mi nombre en estos momentos-

Lydia poso una mano sobre la sangrante mejilla de Stiles y la acarició.

-No puedes hacernos esto Stiles ¿Sabes que tenemos prueba el lunes?-intento distraerlo de todo-Harris espera que por suspendas su asignatura, no le des la satisfacción de que te repruebe, eres mejor que esto Stiles, se que la mordida no es tu opción pero si eso te mantiene vivo...-

-Prefiero que no, primero morir en mi ley-le dijo-si me muerden y no funciona Derek se hechara la culpa de todo-

-También lo hará si muere-le dijo Scott.

-Pero será diferente, sabré que hizo todo lo correcto y humanamente posible por salvarme, no hay rencores-tosió algo de sangre apretando la mano de Scott-Eres un gran hombre y un gran amigo, sabrás llevar la manada junto a Derek-

-La manada no sería lo mismo sin tí, tu eres manada Stiles aun siendo humano, eres manada, hueles a manada-repitió Scott dejando las lágrimas caer.

-Los chicos necesitan ayuda-hablo Stiles-al parecer kate no estaba sola, vayan...-

-No te dejaré solo-

-Lydia se quedara conmigo-tomo la mano de la chica-¿Verdad Lyds?-

-Claro-tomo la posición de Peter acariciando la mejilla de Stiles-estaremos aquí cuando vuelvan, ambos lo estaremos-repitió.

Ambos lobos se miraron entre ellos para asentir y correr a la batalla, esperaban que cuando volvieran no fuera demasiado tarde.

..........................

Cora enseño los dientes a Kate una vez más, realmente no habían esperado que ella escondiera una manada entera para poder acabar con ellos, aunque en realidad debió haber sentido algo, algo que le dijera que a pesar de ser Kate ella jamás jugaría limpio, que debían cuidarse las espaldas un poco más y haber pensado en una estrategia aunque fuera para poder defenderse.

-Eres como un cachorro Cora ¿No te lo dijo tu hermano? yo soy mil veces peor de lo que cualquier otra persona es, aquella manada quería acabar con ustedes y yo también, simplemente nos nos aliamos por un objetivo en común-

-Una manada murió porque no fuiste capaz de hacer las cosas solas-le recordó-murieron inocentes ¿No te da lastima?-

-Claro que no, soy una cazadora, soy un Argent, haré hasta lo imposible para que todo vaya como planeo, que mueran más hombres lobos no me daña en lo absoluto-

Derek enseño sus colmillos una vez más, había optado su forma de lobo en cuanto sintió a la otra manada y a pesar de que en otra oportunidad hubiera intentado hasta lo imposible porque nada malo pasara ahora no podía hacer eso, tuvo que matar al Alpha y sus betas matar a algunos otros, ya nadie sería el mismo, todos sabían que algo cambiaría una vez entraran a ese lugar pero nada como aquello, no a tan gran escala.

-Eres una bestia Derek, realmente una bestia-sonrió mostrando sus dientes también-es momento de terminar con esto-

Derek no lo pensó y solo se lanzó a Kate, dispuesto a cumplir su amenzaba y arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, no podía dejarla ir, no después de que los ojos de todos sus betas dejaran dejaran de ser completamente amarillos, todos habían matado a alguien para sobrevivir, todos habían puesto su vida por encima de la del resto y habían sido recompensandos respirando, habían sido recompensados logrando sobrevivir a esta matanza. Cuando estuvo a nada de llegar al cuello de Kate esta simplemente sonrió, algo malo estaba tramando, algo no estaba bien todo esto.

-Derek...-

Solo alejó su vista de Kate un par de segundos, suficientes para ver a Cora con un hombre apretandole el cuello con con las garras, estaba seguro que si las apretaba un poco más no solo le cortaría alguna arteria sino que además le rompería el cuello.

-Debieron haberte enseñado Derek a siempre tener tus ojos sobre tu presa-fue Kate quien se movió lo suficiente para arañarle el pecho-supongo que sigues siendo un cachorro-se rió antes de enterrar por completo las garras en el loco esta vez rompiendo un poco más que solo piel de aquel animal.

Kate dejo caer a Derek no muy lejos de ella, había sido tan fácil deshacerse de ellos, era simple, dejaría a Derek para el final, para que viera  a Stiles morir.

-Tendrás suerte Derek, serás la única persona que saldrá con vida de aquí, sientete con suerte-

Derek le gruño muy a pesar de que por su boca salía sangre, no estaba bien, no podía sanar ¿Por qué mierda no podía sanar?

-Cazadora una vez, cazadora siempre-hablo Chris desde el suelo abrazando a su hija, recién había recobrado la consciencia-sus uñas debieron haber tenido aconito, por eso no se han ha guardado aun a pesar de que el resto de ella es "normal"-miró a su hermana.

-Vaya, vaya hermanito, las cosas cambian un poco ¿Sabes?-se alejó de Derek dandole la espalda a Cora-¿Por qué te unes a ellos? Eres un cazador, el código-

-El código cambió-le cortó-con Alisson hemos creado un nuevo código, no te diré que dejamos de cazar hombres lobos porque siempre habrán Omegas y manadas que necesiten la muerte-miró el piso a los hombres lobos que habían perdido la vida por una causa perdida-pero nosotros mismo estamos dentro de una manada, la manada Hale-McCall-le sonrió-algo que tu jamás entenderías-

Los ojos de Kate brillaron en verde con enojo y miró a su hermano levantando las manos, no importaba si lo mataba podía con una muerte más, en su consciencia no iba a pesar.

-Pensé que eras diferente-

-Yo pensé que tenías sentimientos-contra ataco Chris-creo que ambos nos equivocamos-miró levemene tras su hermana y luego a esta una vez más-quizá todo debería acabar con quien empezó-

Peter no le dio tiempo siquiera a darse vuelta, ya había matado al lobo que tenía a su sobrina y ahora era tiempo de acabar con todo, sin pensarlo hundió sus colmillos en la garganta de Kate despedazandola, no valía la pena pero esta vez se aseguraría de que realmente muriera, no quería más sorpresas.

-Quizá tuviste razón, no convierto a nadie en hombre lobo pero tu tampoco viviras para saberlo-saco las garras y cortó de forma limpia lo que quedaba de cuello de Kate, las amenazas estarían bien en otro momento-¿Estás bien?-preguntó a Chris limpiando la sangre en sus mangas-

El cazador apenas y asintió dejando su cabeza descansar en la pared.

-¿Estamos todos bien?-

Peter abrió la boca para responder pero apenas y salió nada cuando un gran grito estremeció todo el lugar y todos los prensentes, el tiempo se estaba acando, tenían que correr.

-Scott-le miró-ayudame con Derek, Cora, ahora-apenas y tuvieron tiempo para cargar al lobo mientras corrían donde Lydia.

Todos sabían que el grito de una Banshee no era cualquier cosa, ellas tenían una conección directa con el más allá, ellos sabían cuando una persona iba a morir o cuando la persona ya estaba muerta, solo rogaban que fuera lo primero porque no soportarían llegar tarde, porque el grito de Lydia les helo por completo la sangre y pareciera que las heridas no importaran, no ahora, solo esperaban que Lydia se equivocara a pesar de que una banshee jamás lo hacía.

**¡¡Stiles!!**

**.................**

Lydia miraba a su amigo mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser verdad joder, no podían haberse demorado tanto, no podían haberlo jodido todo, porque había llamado a Melissa y a Deaton para avisar de Stiles pero aun así no había sido suficiente, no era suficiente, ella no podía quitar el dolor y tampoco podía salvarlo, no era genial lo que hacía sino podía ayudar en situaciones como estas, no podía simplemente quedarse allí, tenía que hacer algo, no podía...pero el grito había sido más fuerte que ella, el grito había sido mucho más potente de lo que pensó, todos se lo advirtieron y no quiso creer, confió ciegamente en que Stiles estaría bien, el siempre estaría bien.

-No es tu culpa Lyds-le dijo con los ojos cerrados, sabía que iba a morir ¿Por qué culparse de algo que nisiquiera tuviste culpa?- Lo supe desde el momento en que desperte aquí la primera vez-acarició la mano de su amiga-no es tu culpa, eres una chica genial Lyds pero por favor no grites de nuevo, me quedaré sordo antes de morir-

Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ¿Cómo podía bromear en esos momentos?

-Tengo hermosa voz-le dijo bajito, su voz estaba ligeramente ronca pero no importaba-No puedes dejar a Derek, el se va a morir sino estás con él, no sabes como se puso cuando supo que te secuestraron, casi ataco a Isaac cuando intentamos controlarlo-le apretó la herida del abdomen un poco más-además, me debes un traje nuevo, este lo has arruinado por completo con tu sangre-

Stiles rio soltando algo de sangre, Lydia realmente era increible.

-Prometeme que vas a cuidar a Derek, no puede ser así, alguien además de mi debe aprender el lenguaje de cejas, tengo como tarea, es mucho más difícil que el latín-bromeo.

Lydia no dijo nada más, vio a sus compañeros llegar y a Derek aun en su forma de lobo removerse entre sus brazos para que lo bajaran asique en cuanto piso el suelo corrió donde ellos, podía sentir la tristeza por de Derek por medio del lazo y era realmente...solo cerró sus ojos soltando un sollozo bajo.

Derek lamió las mejillas de Stiles intentando que abriera los ojos, no podía haber llegado tan tarde, no podía haberse equivocado tanto, no podía perder de nuevo a la persona que más amaba a manos de otra persona, no podía perder todo de nuevo, no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

-Hey Der-le saludó Stiles abriendo sus ojos solo a mirarlo-¿Qué hace un lobo tan bonito como tu en un lugar como este?-

Derek quizo golpearlo por bromear en este momento pero solo negó cambiando a humano y se colocaba los pantalones que Lydia había traido de repuesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó acomodando a Stiles con cuidado sobre su cuerpo, teniendolo igual como tuvo a Paige hace tantos años atrás-te ves del asco la verdad-

-Si esa es tu manera de coquetear conmigo, quiero decirte que estas perdiendo el tiempo-le respondió acurrucandose lo suficiente para poder aspirar el aroma de Derek, olía a pino a pesar de toda la sangre que tenía sobre él-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

-Cómo no olvidarlo, entraste con Scott a mi propiedad, era privado en ese entonces-sabía lo que Stiles quería hacer, despedirse sin hacerlo ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir después de eso?

-Scott había perdido su inhalador-miró al chico y le tomo la mano-eres un gran amigo Scotty, más gente en el mundo deberían tener un scott también, lo siento por arrastrarte a todo este mundo-

-Si no te hubiera acompañado jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, no tienes que pedir disculpas-le tomo la mano de vuelta-eramos malos antes, tu eras el chico del TDAH y los ataques de pánico, yo el chico del asma, juntos no haciamos ni siquiera un jugador de Lacross y aquí estamos, soy co-capitán junto a Jackson y tu eres realmente bueno en esto-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-no puedes irte, tenemos un partido el martes-

Stiles se rió negando.

-quizá no pueda asistir a ese partido, tendrás que jugarlo sin mí-miró a Cora-eres una buena chica Cora, un poco agresiva, supongo que viene del lado Hale-escucho un gruñido de Cora , Peter y de Derek-lo sabía-se rió-prometeme que cuidaras que Peter no haga nada malo y cuidaras a tu hermano-

-Stiles...-

-Prometemelo Cora..por favor-

-Lo prometo Stiles-respondió ella abrazandose a su tío comenzando a soltar pequeños sollozos.

-En cuanto a ti lobo amargado-soltó la mano de Scott y le acarició la mejillas-¿recuerdas cuando nos confesamos?-

-¿Te refieres a la vez en la que asi mueres a manos de un elfo?-le miró con los ojos entrecerrados-si, gritaste que me amabas porque no querías morir sin que nadie se enterara de lo que sentias por mi-le acarició el cabello-cuando despertaste dijiste que estabas en el cielo porque aun te arrancaba la garganta con los dientes y porque también habia aceptado que me gustabas-

Stiles asintió metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo y de allí extrajo un pequeño anillo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se que estamos casados ante la ley lobuna pero no ante la ley humana, se que aun falta un año para que sea mayor de edad pero no podía irme esta vez sin que supieran que estaba colado por ti hasta tus huesitos-Tomo la mano de Derek y le puso el anillo-Quiero que seas feliz Derek, no tiene que ser solo conmigo, aun eres joven, eres un hombre increible y maravilloso, jamás pensé encontrar a alguien así para mi, gracias por amarme Derek, gracias por quedarte conmigo a pesar de todos mis problemas, gracias por no darme la espalda cuando otro lo hubiera hecho-le acarició el cabello-eres increible Derek, planeaba pedirtelo en el lugar de nuestra primera cita, en el bosque redeado de estrellas, donde pudieras ser tú-le toco el pecho.

Derek mordió sus labios y se agacho hasta quedar a escasos centimetros el uno del otro.

-Soy la persona más feliz por ser parte de tu vida de esta manera, necesito de ti tanto como necesitas de ti, no eres solo una chispa o un humano, eres un beta y además mi compañero, eres el mejor amigo de otro alpha y amigo de todos en la manada, se que incluso Peter te estima-sonrió-asique te pediré esto una sola vez y espero puedas cumplirlo-tomo aire intentando que las lágrimas no bajaran-no me dejes-

Stiles abrió los ojos asombrado y dejo caer aun más lágrimas, si moría no solo se llevaría un pedazo de cada uno, sino que también la mitad de Derek, esa mitad que le amaba incondicionalmente, aquella que solo quería que estuvieran juntos, su lobo estaría destrozado, todos lo estarían pero él..ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

-Te amo sourwolf-susurró bajito.

-Te amo Stiles-acortó la distancia y junto sus labios. El beso no se hizo eterno y tampoco sintieron que estaban solos en su burbuja como cada vez que se besaban, este beso le supo a lágrimas, a sangre y a olvido, este beso le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago y le hizo apretar los puños; podía sentir el corazón de Stiles acelerarse un poco por la actividad pero mayoritariamente estaba alentandose, tal cual como lo sintió en Paige antes de matarla, tal cual como lo sintió cuando pensó que perdería a Cora, tal cual lo sintió la primera vez que pensó que lo perdería-Te amo-susurró alejando levemente.

Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, su corazón no latía y posiblemente jamás lo haría, había muerto en los brazos de quien más amaba, no podía ser mejor aunque solo...solo le hubiera gustado poder vivir un poco más y conocer lo que la vida le tenía para el junto a su manada.

Scott se dejo caer el suelo junto a Lydia y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, un rugido de pena y dolor, había perdido a su hermano, había perdido una parte muy importante para él, no era era justo, no lo era, no después de todo lo que habían recorrigo para llegar donde estaban, había peleado contra inmunerables criaturas sobrenaturales, deberían haber podido contra un enemigo ya conocido.

Cora se abrazó más fuerte a Peter y rugió junto a este, rugió por la perdida, rugió por la ira y la venganza que no tendrían, rugió porque su lobo necesitaba desahogarse y necesitaban...necesitaban a Stiles.

-Derek...-susurró mirandolo sin acercarse-Derek-repitió-Deberiamos salir de aquí, tenemos que preparar el funeral y...-mordió sus labios-tenemos que informarle al Sheriff de esto-

Derek alzó la mirada levemente a su hermana, sus ojos estabanr rojos y sus colmillos fuera, no iba a aceptarlo, no pudo una vez, no pudo contra todo esto cuando murió Paige, no iba a aceptarlo una segunda vez y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tomó un poco de aire y escondió su cara en el cuello de Stiles, en el mismo lado donde lo había marcado como compañero y hundió sus dientes, no iba a rendirse si aun tenía algo que hacer, aun podían.

-Stiles-susurró-Despierta Stiles-casi rugió apretando con fuerza las manos de su beta, no podía no haber funcionado ¿Se había demorado mucho? muerda, no era..no podía haberse demorado demasiado, aun había la posibilidad de que su cuerpo no lo soportara pero nada más allá podría pasar en ese caso-Necesitamos que te quedes...-cerró sus ojos intentando no llorar de nuevo.

El pequeño ruido fue imperceptible en un primer momento cuando ninguno estaba prestando real atención más que a su dolor pero a medida que tomaba fuerza se dejo escuchar con fuerza, como si jamás se hubiera ido.

Cora se soltó de su tío y a pesar de tener oído sobrenatural pego su cabeza al pecho de Stiles mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba un poco más.

-Esta vivo-dijo a todos-Stiles esta vivo-se alejó solo un poco para comprobar con sus propios ojos que el pecho de Stiles subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante-esta vivo-repitió como si no pudiera creerlo.

Scott abrazo a Lydia dejandose caer al piso, un día de estos el que iba a terminar muerto sería él con este tipo de sustos.

-Derek-

Derek apretó a stiles entre sus brazos al sentirlo vivo y cerró los ojos esperando que su lobo pudiera calmarse.

-Busquen al resto, es momento de volver a casa-

  .

  .

  .

  .

  .

  .

 .

 

Tomó cerca de dos días que la manada recuperara por completo sus fuerzas, gracias a todo lo que concideraban sagrado pudieron mantener la mentira sobre Stiles al Sheriff cuando se dieron cuenta que te tendría que salir del pueblo por unos días, la verdad es que ninguno se veía con los animos de decirle que Stiles había muerto y que ahora estaba vivo solo porque Derek lo había mordido en el último momento. El cuerpo de kate esta vez fue quemado para evitar alguna otra aparición y el resto de hombres lobo fueron puestos a manos de Parrish quien se encargo de que nadie volviera a encontrar esos cuerpos.

-Debería despertar dentro de estas horas-dijo Melissa a todos-Ha estado respondiendo bien a los medicamentos que le he dado y a las curas que Deaton esta haciendo, no es algo que podamos acelerar más pero al menos la mayoria de sus golpes apenas y tienen color ahora mismo-

-El veneno en Derek al fin fue extraido por completo y ambos estan descansando, lo bueno sería que en un par de horas alguien fuera a verlos, Derek necesita alimentarse si quiere recuperar sus fuerzas-

Ese era otro hecho del porque no le habían dicho nada al Sheriff, en cuanto habían llegado a la casa y Derek dejo a Stiles ante las habiles manos de Deaton y de Melissa había colapsado, el veneno había sido peor de lo que todos pensaron porque en cuento dejo de tener que estar en un estado de vigilia teniendo a su lobo fuera para que pudiera cuidar a Stiles las fuerzas le habían avandonado y había caido inconsciente a los brazos de Peter que le había atajado justo a tiempo.

-Llamenme si necesitan cualquier cosa chicos-hablo Melissa de nuevo-tengo turno asique me estoy yendo en estos momentos, volveré al rato a revisar las heridas de Stiles y de Derek, nos vemos.

Deaton le siguió con un asentimiento de cabeza, era momento de dejar a todos descansar.

...........

Stiles antreabrió los ojos con dolor, le molestaba la luz y podía sentir un poco más fuerte el sonar del corazón de Derek ¿No se suponía que había muerto?

-Me convirtió-dejo salir en cuanto vio como sus uñas se transformaban en garras a voluntad, no era justo, el quería seguir siendo humano.

-No tuve opción-susurró Derek desde su posición, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estaba agotado y el sedante de Deaton estaba aun haciendo efecto, en realidad solo se despertó por la voz de Stiles, la había extrañado tanto en esos días.

-Yo dije que no quería convertirme, quería morir como humano-

-Lo hiciste-le dijo entre abriendo los ojos para fruncir el ceño intentando enfocar a Stiles a su lado-Estuviste muerto por al menos dos minutos antes de que pudiera morderte y que tus latidos volvieran, sentí pánico en ese momento, respete tu decisión pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada-alzó la mano con el anillo y tomo la de Stiles-No podía dejar que el amor de mi vida se fuera y yo no poder hacer nada-

Stiles entendió en silencio que Derek si había respetado su última voluntad y en el fondo agradecia pdoer volver, no quería abandonarlos tan rápido, necesitaba un poco más de ellos, de todos ellos.

-¿Qué paso con Kate?-

-Peter le arranco la garganta con los dientes, Cora me dijo que ayer fue el funeral y la cremaron, esta vez no hay manera de que Kate Argent vuelva a jodernos la vida-

-¿Cómo estás tú?-

-Mejor ahora que al fin despertaste, temí no volver a escucharte una nueva vez, no podía permitirlo-

-Eres un hombre muy callado ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

-Estar casado contigo me hizo cambiar de parecer, aunque no lo creas uno se termina acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas, luego ya nadie me hablara tanto y quiero comprar cuanto aguantas en un monologo sin aderall-

Stiles entrecerró los ojos y alzó una mano para golpearle el pecho sin fuerza, maldito lobo, ahora quizá ni siquiera necesitaría el aderall para estar un poco más calmado, quizá si valía la pena después de todo.

-Derek-

-¿Si Stiles?-

-Es bueno estar despierto-apretó la mano de Derek con más fuerza-es bueno estar aquí-cerró sus ojos, aun estaba cansado, quizá podría conseguir dormir un ratito más antes de tener que hablar con todos.

Derek solo se quedo en silencio hasta que escucho de nuevo el corazón de Stiles alentarse lo suficiente para corroborar que estaba durmiendo y al fin pudo cerrar sus ojos tranquilo, era bueno tener a Stiles despierto, era bueno tener vivo, era bueno que estuviera bien.

-Te amo Stiles-susurró bajito a pesar de que sabía que nadie los estaría escuchando porque la mayoría aun estaba terminando de recuperar algo de su energía, cansado al fin de dejo llevar a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

**_Wake up Stiles!_ **


End file.
